Kimiko "Panda"
!! Page Under Construction !! Kimiko (君子) is currently the 3rd seat of Squad 10. She usually goes by the nickname "Panda" because of her love of pandas. Appearance She has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She usually wears her hair down or in a ponytail. Instead of normal shihakusho, she wears a short black kimono and white obi (belt). She wears standard shinigami sandals but with tall tabi (socks). She has a dual zanpakuto, which takes the form of a katana and a wakizashi. She wears the katana accross her back diagonally (like Hitsugaya) and the wakizashi horizontally (like Soi Fon). However, when going around Seireitei casually, she usually only wears the wakizashi. Her reiryoku is navy blue with a purpleish tint. Personality She is extremely polite in all circumstances. She doesn't complain often and is sometimes taken advantage of because of it. She always does her paperwork in a timely and orderly fashion, and she does a good portion of the rest of her squad's paperwork as well. History Kimiko was born in a noble family. She grew up there until she was around the equivalent of 8 or 9. When she was growing up, her mother decided to start teaching her the tea ceremony. In one of the lessons, Kimiko accidentally dropped the teapot, breaking the pot and spilling tea everywhere, including on the expensive kimono she was wearing. Her mother was ver angry with her and said that she was incompetent and a disgrace to the family. Kimiko was brought to tears because she was being called an idiot by her own mother. Her only confort was in her friend Mariko, who was from Rukongai and a servant employed at the house. They met in secret at night to talk and quietly play games. It was the only time Kimiko could act like a normal child or show any emotion at all. One night, they devised a plan to sneak Kimiko away from the noble family and to Mariko's friends in Rukongai. They snuck away at night and met up with Mariko'r friends in Rukongai. Mariko returned to the house until she could make up an excuse to leave their service, and then she returned to Rukon. In Rukon, Mariko's friends were very nice to Kimiko. She was willing to help do the work and they trusted her even though she was a noble because they trusted Mariko. She and Mariko would have lots of time to talk and play, even though there was a lot of work. Kimiko started to think of these new friends as her true family, but there was always a thin line that divided her from them. The people in the district looked at her differently even though they didn't know where she came from, and she never truly felt like one of them. One day, after a few years had gone by, Kimiko and Mariko were playing hide-and-seek in the forests on the outskirts of the district. Kimiko was the seeker, and Mariko was hiding. While she was counting she hea rd a scream, and she ran to find Mariko being attacked by a monster. Mariko was laying on the ground in a pool of her own blood, and Kimiko had to figure out something to do to help. Almost unconcoiusly, she raised her arms and saw a ball of light forming in her hands. The light blasted at the monster, but it brushed it off as if it was nothing. The monster turned to go after Kimiko, but before it could reach her, a man in a black kimono and weilding a sword cut the monster in half and it disentegrated. Kimiko ran to Mariko, but it was too late. Mariko gave a weak smile before whispering "Sayonara". Kimiko sat there crying for a few minutes before she turned to thank the man. She thanked him, and he told her that he was a Shinigami, and that the purpose of Shinigami is to kill the monsters. She went back to her friends and told them what happened. They didn't blame her and said that she did all that she could. She told them that she wanted to become a Shinigami, and they supported her and helped her get ready to go to the academy as best they could. At the academy, she awakened her zanpakuto spirit and learned that the blast of light was a rough and weak form of kido. She started going by the nickname of "Panda" in the academy because she loved bears, and because she was afraid that if her parents heard her name they would find her and take her back. After graduating, she was graciously accepted into Squad 10 as their 5th seat. She has moved up in rank since then and is now a 4th seat. Plot Dystopian Seireitei (filler arc) (Copy+Pasted) Kimiko would at first seem to be completely indifferent to the new regime. She would follow orders from the new Central 46 without question. Because of this they took a liking to her and awarded her a high position in the new authority. However, what they didn't know was that she was secretly passing information to the rebels. She appeared to be a loyal puppet, but in reality was working to bring down the new rulers from the inside. Her innocent look and polite demeanor were a mask for the newly kindled fire in her heart. After sneaking around her family to meet a friend in secret while growing up, this was no different to her. She would inform those who were on the top of the wanted list, warn about which safe houses were discovered, and pass false information to the new leaders. When she was sent to dispose of rebels, she would actually pass them messages, and cover herself by saying they had switched locations. She wove complex nets of deceit, doing all in her power to aid the rebels in their struggle to restore the old Seireitei, the true Seireitei. Zanpakuto Name: 'Tsuki no Namida (月の涙, ''"Tears of the Moon") '''Sealed Form: A katana and wakizashi, both with navy blue hilt wrappings. The tsuba look like two crescent moons facing back to back Inner World: A completely still black lake, with an island in the center that looks like the ruins of a greek temple. There is no roof, only the pillars are standing. Zanpakuto Spirits: Because she has a dual zanpakuto, she has two spirits to match. One is an adult woman and the other is a young girl. The older one's nickname is Tsu and the younger one's nickname is Mi. Tsu *The older of the two spirits *Spirit form of her katana *Represents the Moon *Represents Kimiko's noble heritage *Represents detachment and stoicism *Embodiment of the Japanese concept of Tatemae *Had long nearly black navy blue hair done up in tradtional Japanese style *Wears a formal kimono with a pattern of dark shades of blue, purple, and black *Usually stays on the island within the ruins of the temple Mi *The younger of the two spirits *Spirit form of her wakizashi *Represents the Tears *Represents Kimiko's time in Rukongai *Represents emotions and sympathy *Embodiment of the Japanese concept of Honne *Has short medium blue hair done in pigtails *Wears a formal gothic style black blouse and a sparkly knee-length blue skirt *Usually found playing on the lake and running around the island, her feet an inch above the surface Shikai Release: Her zanpakuto's release command is Nake (泣け, "Cry"). When in Shikai, the only apparent change to her swords is that the blades turn jet black. Abilities: Her Shikai has the ability to create black walls. They appear solid but they are actually made out of black water. She can only make vertical walls. She can see through the walls as if she is wearing sunglasses, but her opponents cannot see through them. Unless touched, it is not possible to discern that the walls are not solid unless her abilities are already known. The walls have a limited size, and can only be created within a limited distance away from herself. If she is near water, she can make the walls a bit bigger and a bit farther away, but if her reiatsu is drained, then she cannot make walls as easily. Being in a hot or dry environment would also slightly limit the size of the walls. She has also nearly perfected a variation of that ability which would allow her to make the walls solid. (Note: The walls cannot be evaporated by fire. Also, regular* fire passing through the walls would be put out. *Regular means not part of a zanpakuto ability or kido. Fire-based kido and fire-based zanpakuto abilities are not affected by passing through the walls) Trivia *Her character is somewhat similar to that of Wendy Marvell from Fairy Tail. *Her character theme is the traditional instrumental version of Bad Apple from the Japanese videogame series Touhou. *She has a running gag in which she always has ramune with her and it appears seemingly out of nowhere. She also always has stuffed pandas with her, and they appear out of nowhere as well. *Stats in the old system :: Reiryoku Stats Perks :: Attack: 30 Zanjutsu: 8 Reiryoku Boost :: Defense: 20 Hakuda: 1 :: Reiatsu: 110 Hoho: 10 :: Kido: 11